Call me baby?
by cocoablossom
Summary: There was a reason why Sasuke never called her anything but "Sakura". All he needed was the perfect moment to say it.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Naruto. *does the "sasuke-sigh"*

* * *

"dialogue"

_'thoughts'_

* * *

**Call Me Baby?**

"Hey, Sasubear!" Sakura wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Sakura, you're going to make me spill my tea!" He turned around and glared.

"Sorry about that, love muffin." Sakura gave him a cheeky, sheepish smile.

Taking a seat on the couch, Sasuke picked up the TV remote and began surfing through the channels.

"So, I was—" Sakura's head turned at the sound of her phone ringing. "Be right back, sugar bear, don't miss me." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran towards her phone to answer it. "Pig!"

Sasuke sighed and continued watching TV when he heard the familiar, muffled reply "Forehead!". He took a sip of the tea. _'Sakura and her nicknames…'_

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

"Sasucakes," Sakura whispered, covering the phone's receiver with one hand. She sat down on the cushion next to him.

"What?" He had to sound interested… otherwise… well, let's not go there.

"M'Kay, so Ino-pig told me that she's planning a little get-together at the bar, wanna go?"

"No."

Sakura turned back to the phone. "He said he'd love to, Ino. I know! See you, bye!"

"Sakura." His tone was serious.

"Hm?" She leaned into his side before grabbing the remote and surfing the channels like he had done a while ago.

"I'm not going."

"But I just told Ino-pig we were. I also need to buy a new dress."

"No."

"Sasubaby, please?"

"No."

_'Is that the only other word in his vocabulary besides 'hn'?'_ Sakura pouted, jutting her bottom lip as much as she could. "Come on, honey bun, pretty please with tomatoes on top?"

"…No."

_'Damn, thought that would work'._ "Pretty please with tomato-filled onigiri on top?"

Sasuke paused in fake consideration. "…No."

"Oh please, baby doll, for me: will you go for me?"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

"YAAAYYYY! I love you so much right now!" Sakura kissed him excitedly on the lips.

Sasuke smirked… then frowned slightly. "Sakura."

"Yes, sugar puff?"

"Stop jumping up and down like that."

"You got it, chief," she said, saluting him cutely.

Sasuke sighed… again.

* * *

**Later on…**

"Hey, baby cakes?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn?"

"Which dress should I get? The blue one, the green one, the red one, or the black one?"

Sasuke sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Sakura, just choose one so we can get out of here quickly."

"But, honey bun, I need your opinion." Sakura turned to him, holding two dresses in each hand. "Which do you think I'll look sexier in?"

Sasuke smirked, eyeing the dresses. Now the decision really mattered. "The black one," he said, drawing his girlfriend into a quick kiss.

* * *

"Hurry up, Sakura," Sasuke called through the front door he had propped open.

"Just a minute, hot stuff!" Sakura quickly grabbed her purse and phone and hurried outside the house, but stopped suddenly to stare at the raven-haired man.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. You look sexy. Just taking a minute to appreciate."

Sasuke smirked at his girlfriend seductively. "You could show me you appreciation tonight," he suggested, walking up behind her and placing his hands on her hips. He nibbled lightly on her earlobe.

Sakura blushed and walked ahead of him to their car.

* * *

Sasuke sat hunched over the bar stool he was sitting on. His talkative, blonde friend, Naruto, was babbling away, not aware he wasn't paying any attention to him. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He looked over to see Sakura dancing with the other girls._ 'Finally, something I can focus on'_. Sasuke smirked.

Apparently, Sakura seemed to notice Sasuke was watching her. She turned and smiled wickedly at him then began moving her hips sensually to the beat of the song that was playing. She moved her hands along her curves, loving the way his eyes followed their path down her body. After a few agonizing minutes—for Sasuke, it was agonizing—Sakura winked at her boyfriend and then disappeared into the dancing crowd along with Ino.

_'It's so fun teasing him'_. Sakura smiled to herself knowingly.

* * *

Sakura sighed happily—the polar opposite of Sasuke's sighs—as she unlocked the door to their house. Sasuke followed her in and proceeded to wrap his arms around her, her back pressed snugly against his chest.

"Did you have fun?" Sakura turned around in his embrace.

"Not really, you should make it up to me." His face drew near to hers. He smirked when she closed the distance between their lips.

The couple maneuvered through the house and to their bedroom, a mess of tangled limbs. Their kisses became more passionate, as their hands roamed each other's bodies, exploring eagerly.

_'That teasing was so worth it'_ Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

Finally regaining her breath, Sakura turned to Sasuke with a goofy grin. "That was amazing."

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around her. "Hn."

"I love you, cuddle cakes." Sakura snuggled into him further.

"Cuddle cakes?" asked Sasuke with disbelief. He pulled back to stare at her… slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, cuddle cakes. Because you're always so snuggly and cuddly after we have sex."

"…"

"Or do you prefer Mr. Snuggles?"

Sasuke winced. "Why do you do that anyway?"

"Do what?"

"You know, come up with all those nicknames."

Sakura looked up at him cutely. "I do it 'cause I loooovvvveeee you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles, happy that she finally called him by his _real_ name. He gripped her pink locks, pulling her in for a kiss.

Sakura pushed him away and sat up with a huff.

Sasuke looked at her, completely and genuinely confused.

"Do you love me, Sasuke?"

_'Where's the 'kun'?'_ Sasuke reached out, grabbing her hand. "Of course I love you." He did not know where she was going with this.

"Then why haven't you come up with a nickname for me?"

Sasuke blinked. He gave her a small smile. "Well, Sa-ku-ra," he pulled her close, even though she tried her best to move away. He planted his lips firmly onto hers then rested his forehead on hers. "I don't because I love your name. It fits you best, better than any nickname could… and I prefer calling you that." Sasuke ducked his head, burying it in her neck to hide his embarassment.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke, her eyes wide. She was shocked at how freely he ws expressing his feelings to her... not to mention that he had just said something that consisted of more than one sentence.

Sasuke raised his head tentatively and blushed lightly when he noticed her still shocked expression. He looked away.

Sakura turned his head to look at him properly and smiled at him lovingly. "Awww, you're so sweet, sugar muffin!" She hugged him tightly and pushed him down onto the bed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura laughed and pulled him into sweet kiss.

"I love you, Sakura."

"Me too, Sasuke-kun, me too."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To all of those who read, please be a sweetheart and review! You'll make my day. When you make my day that equals a happy me, which in turn equals more stories:)

-cocoablossom


End file.
